grand_theft_auto_vi6fandomcom-20200214-history
Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic (1978-Determinant) is the quarternary protagonist and one of the seven playable characters in Grand Theft Auto VI. However if Option A is chosen, then Niko becomes the main antagonist of the game. Background Early Life and Family Life Niko was born in 1978 in Eastern Europe, most likely the Balkans. It was implied that his father was an abusive alcoholic. His mother, Milica Bellic, was unhappy that her son grew up in such a harsh place. In a conversation with Patrick McReary, Niko reveals that he had a brother who died during the Bosnian War. According to the dialogue in the missionTaking in the Trash, Niko dreamt of becoming an astronaut when he was a child. In a conversation with Dwayne Forge, Niko mentions the place he grew up did not having electricity until he was twelve. In a conversation with Kate McReary, Niko says that he found out his aunt (Roman's mother) was raped and murdered, some time after Roman's departure to the United States. Knowing Roman would be even more devastated if he knew the true circumstances of his mother's death, Niko covered up what happened, telling him that she died in a house fire. Bosnian War Niko grew up in the harsh environment of the Yugoslav Wars, and was ateenage soldier of presumably the Serb-controlled Yugoslav People's Army or its many aligned Serbian paramilitary forces and militias (The Yugoslav Wars were fought between 1991 and 1995, which means that Niko was only 13-17 years old at the time). Niko says that he was betrayed "ten years ago", making it closer to 1997 or 1998 (although Florian claims that its was "twelve or thirteen years ago" in a phone call after the mission That Special Someone). He served as a helicopter pilot and an infantryman during the war, and during the mission Easy Fare, Roman alludes to him driving a tank. During the war, Niko both witnessed and committed numerous atrocities, which led to his cynical perspective on life, and a certain degree of regret, depression, and emotional detachment. Eventually, Niko's unit of fifteen men(most of them friends from his hometown) were ambushed by enemy forces, but Darko Brevic, Florian Cravic, and Niko himself survived. Niko concluded that either Florian or Darko had sold the group out, and he vowed to uncover and kill the culprit, not only to gain revenge, but also to hopefully 'close the book' on the incident, and move on with his life. Post War Life Niko had trouble finding steady work after the war. Niko's cousin, Roman, had already moved to America toS start a new life in Liberty City while Niko spends the next decade working in the European criminal underworld, leading to a period of incarceration. After his release from prison, he began working for a human trafficking ring led by Ray Bulgarin; when a boat involved in the operation sank in the Adriatic during a smuggling run into Italy, Niko swam to safety, but everything and everyone else was lost. Bulgarin believed that Niko had intentionally scuttled the ship and stole his money; the gangster's reach was too great within Europe, so Niko joined the merchant navy to escape Bulgarin's influence. During Roman's Sorrow, Niko reminds Roman of an occasion in Europe where they encountered a bar which had burnt down and there was only one bottle of Vodka left, so they sat down and finished it off. Events in GTA IV Niko spent seven months on the cargo ship Platypus, which eventually smuggled Niko into Liberty City. During the game, Niko says he moved to Liberty City because he wanted a new life by living the American Dream, but when he does arrive in Liberty City, he has nothing except Roman. Niko parted ways with Hossanand the Platypus crew there, partly to reunite with his cousin, and partly to track down Florian Cravic, who had moved to Liberty City after the war. Roman had been boasting of great success in Liberty City, but in truth, his assets amounted to a small, gritty taxi depot and rundown apartment, and he was saddled with heavy debts due to hisGAMBLING habit. Niko would assist Roman in his taxi business, and protect his cousin from theLOAN sharks who were harassing him. Roman's connections eventually led to Niko making friends with theLittle Jacob, and taking work with the Russian Mafia, setting in motion the events of the game. After killing Vlad Glebov, Niko is spared by Mikhail Faustin, although Dimitri Rascalov wanted him and Roman killed. After killing Mikhail, Dimitri reveals his connections with Ray Bulgarin and turns against him, even trying to kill him. Niko and Roman flee Hove Beach when their apartment and Roman's taxi depot were burnt down. It is at this point that Niko becomes a hitman and an associate of many. Mallorie Bardas, Roman's girlfriend, introducedhim to two contacts, Manny Escuela and Elizabeta Torres. Niko develops affiliations and becomes aWORKER of the McReary Family, Playboy X, Dwayne Forge, the Pegorino Family and some others over the course of theGAME. Maximizing his hatred of Dimitri, Rascalov gets Roman kidnapped. Niko eventually becomes in forced contact with an International Affairs Agency front under the name of United Liberty Paper, who blackmails him into doing some "country-protecting" work. Also, Ray Boccino managed to help Niko find Florian Cravic. When Niko confronts him, Florian, who nows calls himself Bernie Crane, begs for forgiveness and claims he is not only a homosexual but that he is not the one who betrayed Niko (despite escaping). Niko forgives him and actually begins helping Bernie with his life. As a sign of gratitude towards Niko for his work with them, the U.L.P. locate Darko Brevic in Romania and smuggle him into Liberty City. Niko confronts Brevic, who confesses that he sold Niko's army unit out for $1,000, which he used toFUND his heroin addiction. Enraged at the fact his unit were betrayed for such a paltry sum, Niko holds Brevic at gunpoint. Whether Niko kills Brevic or not depends on the player's actions. After his confrontation with Brevic, Niko meets Jimmy Pegorino again. Pegorino asks Niko to do a heroin deal with Dimitri Rascalov. Niko is reluctant to do so, because of the bad blood between himself and Rascalov. The conclusion of the storyline depends on the player's decision. At the end of the game, a Weazel News report states that Niko is wanted for questioning by the police (although not as a suspect) for the events of his cousin's wedding. Niko's immigrant status is uncertain, and arouses the suspicion of the LCPD and FIB. Although Niko often protests that he "has his papers" while fleeing police, Roman says that Niko does not have aVISA. This is further evidenced in a Liberty Tree article about the death of the Platypus's captain, Zorba Philippidis, which states that none of the crew possessVISAS. If Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend is played after Pest Control, Niko tells Packie that he intends to go after Ray Bulgarin, although Ray would be killed by Luis Lopez. Events in GTA V If Niko chooses to seek Revenge on Dimitri, Niko's love interest is killed, so all he has left is his cousin and friends. He most likely gives up his life of crime and tries to live a normal one with Roman, as is hinted by the comments made about him in Grand Theft Auto V. Not much is known about Niko's life during the events of Grand Theft Auto V. It is hinted that he has completely given up a life of crime, and has nowRETIRED. While setting up for the first heist, Lester Crest mentioned toMichael De Santa that he knew "an Eastern European guy making moves in Liberty City", but dismissed the idea as "he went quiet". This would hint that he'd continued his life as aCAREER criminal for a few more years before leaving it, especially if he was able to gain such notoriety as recently as of 2013. Later while on a heist, if Packie was chosen for theJOB, he begins talking about his most successful job in Liberty City, and then mentions Niko, revealing that he doesn't even know what became of him, and that he is "probably dead". It is possible though that Niko has cut all ties to his previous criminal lifestyle and isRETIRED. If Michael survives the GAME, one potential scenario in his house sees his family gathered around the dining room table. Jimmy, Michael's son, is viewing a Lifeinvader page on a laptop. By using a camera to zoom in, the page is revealed to be that of Niko Bellic, complete with an image of the character. He now lives inBROKER, still working as a driver for Bellic Cab Service, and still in contact with Mallorie Bardas and Little Jacob, who liked his latest status (which is a Happy Birthday note for Roman). Grand Theft Auto VI Niko Bellic does not make appearance in this game but he is mentioned a few times by some of the characters from Grand Theft Auto IV (GTA IV) such as Brucie Kibbutz, Bernie Crane and/or Phil Bell who could make an appearance. Revealed to the female protagonist about the events after he kills either Jimmy Pegorino (Revenge) or Dmitri Rascalov (Deal) at the ending of GTA IV main storyline in 2008, he retired from life of crime and lives a peaceful life with Roman's family and takes care of them, working full time as a taxi driver until his death unseen in Liberty City before, by time of the events of GTA 6 takes place in Vice City 2022 or maybe he dies along after the game. When ever Niko dies, he died peacefully caused heart attack, cancer or suicide.